Natoro Chikara
| jutsu = Body Replacement Technique Clone Technique Transformation Technique Body Flicker Technique | weapons = Katana Shuriken Kunai }} History Natoro Chikara is a Konoha Jonin, despite the rather harsh critique and ire of others he received in his younger years. As an academy student, Natoro was constantly picked on for his lacking talents. His taijutsu was average, his genjutsu was sub-par, and his ninjutsu was abysmal. For some reason, the only ninjutsu he could seem to form where the Body Replacement Technique, Clone Technique, and the Transformation Technique. It came off as strange to those who knew him, as both his father, mother, and ancestors before him had no issues such as this, everyone was stumped. Even the best medical nin couldn't determine if this was due to some unknown birth defect, or a lacking in chakra control and ability. However, he refused to let this stop him from becoming a ninja, so he began working these three techniques to their absolute limits. Things began to change however, when Natoro picked up a sword at the age of nine. As it turns out, he was a natural with a blade, something his teachers were keen to pick up on, and made sure to take care of. Natoro was in effect, a special needs child at the academy due his inability to preform other ninjutsu, with time his genjutsu grew to an average level, and his taijutsu became above average with time and practice. Graduating from the academy at the age of fourteen, he became part of Team 15A, which was a team of no special mention for the most part. Natoro grew at a very steady rate with his team, coming into his own when the Chunin exams came around, in which he and his team nearly lost their lives to another team from Kumo, who they then gave the beat down to in the arena stages of the exams. The years went by without much notice after that, Natoro lived the fairly standard ninja life, going on missions, training, living life, the usual. Things changed however, when he went on a solo mission into Iwa. The mission was supposed to be simple, a wealthy merchant had requested an escort from Konoha to Iwa, he had already hired several guards, but wanted a certified ninja to join him on the journey, as he had more trust in a ninja then some hired muscle. Natoro didn't expect much from the man, just another big wig needing protection because he couldn't defend himself. But that changed when Natoro actually got to know him, the man's name was Itsuki Hemazuma, he had been a merchant most of his life, like his father before him. He proved to be wise, kind, and considerate, not like the aristocratic assholes Natoro had dealt with in the past. The road to Iwa was long, which gave the two plenty of time to talk. Itsuki was able to teach Natoro much about how being a merchant worked, about buying and selling, how to convince people to buy, how to negotiate, how to make someone a friend with just one meeting. It was an experience that changed Natoro, as for most of his life, he had merely learned just how to communicate in basic ways, only able to surrounded himself with those who either felt pity for him, or who aligned themselves with things Natoro believed. He came to saw Itsuki as a mentor and friend, and promised to stay in touch when this mission was all said and done. However, things changed one night. The caravan had come upon what looked to be a bandit attack of another group of merchants, everyone dead and everything of value carted away. Natoro, being the ninja he was, decided to scout ahead to see if he could pick up the trail of the bandits, that way they would know what path to avoid. Natoro wasn't an amazing tracker by any means, but bandits aren't exactly stealthy when running away with an entire caravan of loot. He followed the trail for the better part of an hour, until he saw smoke rising in the distance, what could be assumed to be the bandit camp. Circling back to deliver the news, he came upon his caravan under attack! The guards had already been killed, and the bandits weren't bandits at all, but a group of four rouge ninja. From the look of things, the guards had been murdered in mere seconds, the element of surprise being a ninja's best weapon. They had Itsuki at knife point, interrogating him about what he had on board, as well as something about "being wronged." Natoro quickly realized he had two choices: Run away, or stand and fight, and try to rescue Itsuki. Well, his family didn't raise no bitch, so he drew his blade and went in. The first of the four went down easy, the group was too enamored with looting to notice a blade shoved through their neck. The second ninja turned around, but was two quickly cut off to scream. The sound of a body thudding on solid ground was enough to get attention though. Itsuki found himself in a 2v1 situation, bad odds, especially for someone who couldn't do ninjutsu that was beyond academy level. In the end however, through some clever and body replacement, he outsmarted the two ninja, using body replacement to dodge their assault, a small pebble taking his place, the two ninja unable to stop the charge, ended up stabbing themselves. In two quick strokes, they where no more for this world. The rest of the trip was thankfully uneventful, and upon arriving at the Iwa gate, Itsuki and Natoro said their goodbyes. Itsuki made a promise that he would find a way to truly repay him. Upon getting back to Konoha, Natoro went back to his normal day to day life. Two weeks later, he was summoned to the Hokage's office, and commended for his outstanding success on a mission that went awry, and was promoted to be a Specialist Jonin on account of his skill with the three basic academy techniques. He also received a rather large bonus to his pay from a so called "anonymous source." Now, things are back to normal, but who knows what the future holds? Appearance Natoro stands at a height of 5'11 and weighs about 160 pounds. He has shaggy blonde hair that he is to lazy to cut off, so he uses his headband to keep it out of his face so he can see. He wears a black shirt with a red vest over it, dark grey ninja pants with pouches on the upper thigh that hold various objects such as kunai and shuriken. He has his trusty katana on his back at all times, always ready to draw at a moments notice. His arms are bare save for two sweatbands on each arm, one on each wrist, and two more on his upper arm. His sandals clip to the base of his pants, the extended section being slightly reinforced to stop low blows to the ankles. He has light brown eyes which seem to have the neutral expression of "The hell do you want?" His skin is semi-far, despite being out in the sun often, he doesn't seem to tan at all. Personality Natoro is known to be a hard working person, but he never seems stressed out or on the verge of something going very bad. Not to say he never gets nervous, but he has great ways of managing his stress. He is a very lax, fun to be around person, despite how he seems to give off the aura of "F*ck off." Nothing seems to faze him in any great measure, something that could be attributed to his younger years in the academy, receiving hate from all angles may have hardened him to other people being assholes. He is calm and collected in every situation, responding often with. "I don't know, but I'm certainly gonna try." He has also been proven to be a good leader when the time calls for it, his above average intelligence allowing him to make good calls when the moment calls for it, as well as allowing him to fight in very unorthodox methods due to his limitations. On the same side of the coin, he knows he wouldn't have made it as far as he did without the help of friends and family along the way. In his own words. "Not every ninja needs a team, but damn its good to have friends." He knows who he is and accepts it whole heartedly, acknowledging past events and accepting them, no matter how tragic as "Yes, it sucks, but it happened, and moving on is the best thing to do." He is a good person, and strives to be a friend to most he meets, unless they blatantly want to kill him of course. Abilities As stated before, Natoro's abilities when it comes to ninjutsu and genjutsu are very limited for reasons unknown, however, he has taken these three main techniques to insane levels to make them more effective then most people thought possible. A testament to his hard work and dedication to being a ninja. Body Replacement Technique Natoro's skill with the Body Replacement Technique has gone beyond just switching places with a log or rock. He has been able to extend his reach to anything within three hundred feet that isn't bolted down, he can switch places with it. There are some exceptions, as he can't switch places with anything massively larger then himself, for example, a fallen tree. He has also been able to maximize output with minimal input, meaning that the technique does not take much chakra for him to preform, though this varies depending on what he is switching places with, the bigger it is, the more chakra it takes. This has also become part of his fighting style, in addition to taijutsu and kenjutsu, he is known to litter the field with various objects, mostly shuriken and kunai, to make switching places easy, but also to create hard to dodge set ups for his foes, punching a kunai head on isn't exactly fun for anyone. He can also replace objects with objects, granted this is harder to preform, and can only be done with objects Natoro has had his chakra come in contact with. Because of this, he always keeps a bag of small stones with him for when he scatters the battle field, making it easy to switch a rock with a kunai at a moments notice. Transformation Technique Natoro's transformations are extremely solid and durable, taking more then just a few hits to disperse them completely. He can also selectively change parts of his body into other things, making this technique more akin to shapeshifting then merely transformation for Natoro. However, the transformations are still made of chakra, so any technique that can absorb chakra would disperse the technique in seconds. When transforming his entire body, he can do so to extreme degrees, going beyond just looking like someone else. He can turn into animals and beasts, retaining their natural abilities. Once again, Natoro has trained to get maximum results with minimum chakra use. His primary use of the transformation technique is turning parts of his body, mainly his arms and legs into weapons for close combat, blades, shields, etc. It takes an immense amount of strain to break Natoro out of one his transformations, either through physical or mental force, the easiest way is to get him under a genjutsu to make him drop it, or trick him into going back to his base state. Clone Technique Natoro's ability with the clone technique is stretched to its limits, as there isn't very far the technique can truly go. He is able to make several clones, up to ten if pressed, and can make them all indistinguishable from himself, even to those even have ocular dojutsu or other abilities that can see and sense chakra. There as clone as real clones as he can make them, they even have some amount of substance, though it isn't much and decent hit will either phase through the clone or make it disperse completely. However, due to the small amount of substance his clones have, his able to use his body replacement to swap places with clones, or his clones with objects if needed. It's also a great way to fool foes into thinking they actually made contact, when it was all just a ruse. Kenjutsu Natoro's skill with the blade is the thing he is the proudest of, being something he knew he was naturally talented at. Having been trained by some of Konoha's finest swordsmen, Natoro could be called a master of the sword, as he has been working with it since he was nine years old. He carries a masterwork katana on his back at all times, always having it ready to draw at a moments notice. He is able to complete his draw and deflect a kunai in the literal blink of an eye, and he treats the blade as an extension of himself, however, it is not to say that he has never been outclassed, because he has. He still has much he can learn about kenjutsu, but he is certainly above average compared to his peers in the village. Taijutsu Natoro's taijutsu is very well refined, it helps when its one the only things you can practice. Despite his lean frame, he is deceptively strong, able to take down men twice his size with relative ease. He can punch through five boards stacked on top of each other, and kick through seven of the with no sweat whatsoever. His reactions are very refined, able to dodge and deflect up to twelve kunai coming at him from various angles. His speed is easily above the average jonin, able to cover two hundred yards in a few seconds with no issue. He has proven to be able to take some serious hits, his body having been hardened from years of physical toning and practice. His preferred method of fighting could be described as a hybrid of mixed martial arts and Muay Thai when not using his sword. Chakra Natoro's chakra is average all things considered. He has no special additives to his chakra, no special technique to give him more then what he has, which is the average amount for a Konoha jonin, maybe even a bit below average due to his lack of techniques he can actually use. What he truly excels in however, is his chakra control, which is stellar, it has to be in order for him to take his three basic techniques to their extreme levels. He is able to mark objects with his chakra, which he can then use Body Replacement to switch objects around, instead of just himself and an object. With transformation, he is able to control exactly how strong the resulting transformation is, using the exact amount he needs to pull it off. He is also able to reinforce a pre-existing transformation to make it stronger. He is also able to use chakra to enhance his physical prowess. Stats